Three's Company
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Hiding secrets is nothing new to Merlin, but when he messes up, he is going to have to face Arthur. Is magic really his biggest secret though? ArthurMerlin SLASH, more warnings inside.
1. Preview

****

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the BBC, actors etc... if only they were mine

Warnings: Will be a slash, more warnings will be added as they come. (when first chap is added otherwise i'm gonna give the punchline away)

A/N : I have the first chap done, the next two after that planned and working on.

* * *

**  
Coming Soon -**

_____

**When everything seems to good to be true…  
**

_Skin burned skin as their bodies moved together, heat slicking their bodies with delicious friction..._

_Finger nails dug into flesh…  
_

**Reality will hit…  
**

_Arthur had seen him. He hadn't meant for him to, didn't expect him to, but he had. he had used magic in front of Arthur…_

"_Acnac prion allyeuk." He said in a long tone, willing the flames to disappear…_

…_everything afterwards happened in a blur. He heard a snap of a twig, the rustle of a bush and then a sharp intake of breath.  
_

**When you spend your days living lies…  
**

"… _For the past months you have been lying to me, fooling me, making me look like an idiot and your sorry!"_

"_I-I," Merlin stuttered, trying to come up with a good enough of an excuse. Why hadn't he told him the truth…_

"_I've been doing it ever since I got here!" Merlin snapped, anger creeping into his own voice. "How do you think your even still alive!"…  
_

**They soon start to mount up…  
**

…_This wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want to have to tell him like this, as a beg for his life.  
_

**When your faced with the chance to tell the truth…  
**

"_Give me one good reason why not? I should kill you myself." Arthur glared.  
_

**Do you take it?  
**

…_his eyes met Arthur's properly for the first time since this all started…_

"_Because Arthur…"  
_

**Will you risk everything?  
**

**

* * *

  
................... Intrigued?**


	2. Chap 1 Two Truths

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the BBC, actors etc... if only they were mine**

**Warnings: Will be a slash, more warnings will be added as they come. (when the next chap is added otherwise i'm gonna give the punchline away)**

**A/N : The next is being worked on, see the bottom for a preview. **

* * *

**Chapter One - Two Truths  
**

_Skin burned skin as their bodies moved together, heat slicking their bodies with delicious friction. Breath mixed with breath as fevered kisses were exchanged, tongues exploring and mapping out every shape and line. Hands that started unsure felt and soothed across each others bare backs and arms, clinging as pleasure coursed through them._

_Finger nails dug into flesh as their climax drew near, mumbled gasps and moans falling from their mouths. Two names could barely be heard through the moans but two names were screamed as their end came._

"_Arthur!"_

"_Merlin!" _

AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Merlin's hands were trembling and not in the good way. He was scared and nervous and quite frankly, he had every right to be. He was standing in Arthur's chambers waiting to said prince to turn up. Any other day Merlin would be happy to be standing here, beyond happy. He had been spending more and more time in these chambers since him and Arthur had taken the step from servant and master to lovers. Merlin could easily say that he hadn't been feeling as happy as he had recently in a very long, especially not while in Camelot. He got to see a side of the prince that no one else saw. A softer side, a more gentle Arthur who had fears and insecurities just like everyone else. His visit today wasn't under hood circumstances though.

Arthur had seen him. He hadn't meant for him to, didn't expect him to, but he had. he had used magic in front of Arthur. Though really, Merlin could fairly confidently say that it had not been his fault. It was in the adjoining forest to the castle, where he had been picking wild mushrooms for Gaius. Arthur was _supposed _to be in a meeting up inside the castle. everything had been normal up until the point that the bush next to Merlin has been engulfed by flames from out of nowhere. Merlin had sprung back, taken by surprise. At first he had suspected an ambush, that was when he realised that the flames were a vivid blue! It only took his mind a second to fully catch up. Magic.

His head had spun round, searching in vain for whatever sorcerer was causing the fire. he suspected Nimueh, that in itself settling heavily on the bottom of his stomach. the flans showed no signs of going away yet Merlin could see no one. He growled in frustration, turning when he saw the flames flare up, dying down to a crackle when he looked. He frowned, the flames roared up again. it was then that Merlin gasped in shock as he realised that he was the one making the flames.

"What the-" He whispered, staring in confusion. he had never done that before, create a spell without meaning to and definitely not something as odd as setting a bush on fire! Merlin shook himself, concentrating on the fact that he had to put the fire out before it spread. Water wouldn't work on a magical fire so that only left magic as a solution. Quickly checking around him, Merlin lifter his hand up.

"Acnac prion allyeuk." He said in a long tone, willing the flames to disappear.

Everything afterwards happened in a blur. He heard a snap of a twig, the rustle of a bush and then a sharp intake of breath. His eyes snapped in an instance to the man who had appeared. He felt all colour drain from his face. The fire went out in an instance because intentional or not, Merlin couldn't hold a spell with Arthur looking at him with those eyes. Filled with hurt, betrayal, fear.

Merlin wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up in Arthur's chambers. There were no words, just pushing and a shoving and then a slam as the chambers doors were shut, Arthur disappearing on the other side. Merlin half wished that he had stayed and shouted at him, ripped into him, anything was better than the cold silence.

Merlin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Really, he could not believe he had been so careless! So many months of keeping it hidden, protecting Arthur from finding out had all been thrown away in the space of a minute. He couldn't deal with this, not with his newest second secret to keep… Merlin stopped that thought there. that was a conversation better left for another day. He could barely wrap his head around _that_ himself.

Merlin jumped back as the chambers doors was shoved open, closing again with the same force, Arthur's murderous gaze directed at him. only in Camelot could someone make a racket like that and no one come and investigate. Then again, who is going to disagree if the prince decides to have a yell at his servant. No guard in this castle. It was a few minutes before Arthur even spoke.

"Well." Arthur snapped, the anger in is voice harsh and cutting. Merlin flinched at the tone. Arthur couldn't bring himself to care at this point. his servant, his friend, his.. dare he say lover, had just been performing magic. Magic! the most damning thing you can do in Camelot. One phrase just kept bouncing around in his head. Merlin is a sorcerer. It wasn't this fact that angered Arthur so much, though that was definitely near the top of his list, no, it was the lying. The outright lies that Merlin had been spinning him.

He had trusted this man, let his guard down, and for what? How could he ever trust him again.

"Nothing to say for yourself then?" Arthur spat when he realised that Merlin had yet to reply to him.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said, his head bowed, his body language a beacon of defeat.

"Your sorry? For the past months you have been lying to me, fooling me, making me look like an idiot and your sorry!" Arthur said heatedly, his voice dripping with disdain.

"I wanted to tell you." Merlin offered, knowing even in his own head that it was a weak explanation.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I-I," Merlin stuttered, trying to come up with a good enough of an excuse. Why hadn't he told him the truth? He had worked out long ago that Arthur didn't hold the same views as Uther, didn't condone the countless murders for magic. He knew they had become friends, if not more. Arthur would of understood, seemed silly that he only worked that out now. He settled for the only answer he could give.

"I was scared."

Arthur stared at him a little dumbfounded, shocked. the way his Father spoke about sorcerers, her made them out to be evil, cocky, full of their own power. _That _Merlin definitely wasn't.

"I wanted to tell you Arthur, I really did." Merlin continued, finding a little strength to carry on. "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me!" Arthur snarled. "How can I expect to trust a servant who lied to me to protect me!"

"I've been doing it ever since I got here!" Merlin snapped, anger creeping into his own voice. "How do you think your even still alive!"

"Please." Arthur scoffed, turning away from Merlin. In truth, he didn't want to think on that statement because he knew Merlin was right. He wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him.

"I'm lucky I'm still alive." Merlin added, slightly quieter than before. Arthur saw red, he spun round so fast Merlin started.

"Don't you dare turn this on me!" He took an angered step forward, causing Merlin to take a step back as well. "I got you that flower, you didn't die. Debt repaid. If you think saving my life a couple of times makes up for this then your wrong." He carried on advancing forwards until Merlin's back hit the wall.

Merlin was scared, no, he was terrified. Something he never thought he would be when it concerned Arthur. He could feel the wall in his back and forced down a whimper of fear as Arthur carried on forwards still.

"I should throw you in jail, I should have you arrested and let my father deal with you, I should, I should-" Arthur couldn't even continue his rant for the anger that was boiling inside of him. He didn't even notice as his fist raised, that he was actually going to bring it down, actually _hit _Merlin until he heard a frightened squeal and rushed words. The fear in them was real.

"Arthur don't!" Merlin pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why not? I should kill you myself." Arthur glared. Merlin shook all over and he felt sick, his eyes met Arthur's properly for the first time since this all started. This wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want to have to tell him like this, as a beg for his life.

"Because Arthur." He said in a whisper. "I'm pregnant."

………………………………......................

**Next Time **

…_Arthur's breath caught in his throat and he stared at Merlin in shock… that just wasn't possible…_

…"_I'm telling the truth." Merlin said quietly._

"_..Your lying…"_

---

"_How do you expect me to be able to look at you after this?" Arthur roared. "Leave." He threatened low in his throat. "LEAVE!"_

_---_

_Wood splintered and metal clanged against stone but Arthur barely heard it, his head swimming…_

…"_Merlin." He whispered, a lone tear trailing down his cheek._

_---_

_Merlin's feet carried him without thinking as he ran through the corridors… _

"…_I cant do this, I wont. It has to go!" Merlin cried as Gaius's face saddened, misery settling into his heart for his ward. _

* * *

**Review? I know i always ask but it really does help someone know if it is worth continueing and does actually make them work faster (sometimes at least).  
**


	3. Chap 2 Rejection

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the BBC, actors etc... if only they were mine**

**Warnings: Will be a slash, Mpreg. **

**A/N : I want to try and do one every few days so hopefully this will come out faster than previous stories of mine, no promises.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Rejection**

Arthur's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Merlin in shock, his mind not quite comprehending the statement.

"Pregnant?" He stuttered out. That just wasn't possible. Men could not carry children, it was physically impossible. Everything about that idea defied nature itself. Merlin had to be mistaken, either that or he was losing what ever little mind he had. Arthur regarded Merlin's face carefully, looking for any sign that this was some kind of sick joke. He was disturbed to see how honest his expression was. He could tell that Merlin really believed what he was saying.

"I'm telling the truth." Merlin said quietly, as if sensing the scepticism that Arthur was feeling.

"Your insane! Men can not bare children." Arthur snapped in response, his tone sharp to cover his own confusion. He took a few steps back from his servant in an attempt to steady his racing mind. First he had to find out that Merlin was a sorcerer, the very thing his Father hunts down without a shred of mercy. Now he has to be fed this ridiculous story. It was like the worst kind of insult.

"It's my magic-" Merlin tried to explain, stepping one small place forwards towards his master.

"No!" Arthur said abruptly. "You are not pregnant Merlin, it can not be." He said in a rush, shaking his head as if to get rid of a pesky fly. He would not let himself even consider this, he would not stoop to listening to such lies.

Merlin felt like his heart was shattering, tearing at every word that came from Arthur's mouth. The strong tone of denial and disbelief enough to make Merlin feel psychically sick. Somehow he had thought he would be able to convince Arthur, that he could reason with him. He could see now, as much as it pained him, that was not going to be an easy thing to do.

"Arthur." Merlin said with more strength in his voice than he thought he had, causing Arthur to at least stop and look at him. Merlin tried to ignore the cold look in his masters eyes. "I know you don't believe me," Arthur snorted and Merlin resisted the urge to whimper. "But I am not lying to you, I don't know how it happened, it's my magic, it did it somehow."

There were so many things wrong with that statement that Arthur wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Your magic?" Arthur said with a bite to his voice. "The magic that you're not even meant to be using." Arthur's teeth clenched with the simple effort to just stop himself shouting all over again.

Merlin gulped but nodded. "I know what your thinking-"

"Do you?" Arthur snapped. "Do you really? Because I don't even know what I am thinking so please Merlin, enlighten me."

"You think I have betrayed you." Merlin replied, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on Arthur. He needed to do this, he needed to prove to Arthur that he would not back down. That he was not a liar or dangerous. "You think that you should never of trusted me, that the whole time I have been here I have been deceiving you." Merlin walked a few paces forward, putting himself directly in front of Arthur. Arthur folded his arms across his chest, raising his head high in a sign of defiance. Merlin saw it for what it was, a guard. A ploy to make it look like he was still in control, that he wasn't tail spinning with confusion. Merlin always could see through him.

"You're wondering why you ever trusted me, you're wondering what harm I have done since I got here." Merlin paused to fix Arthur with a determined look. "The answer is nothing Arthur, I have done nothing harmful with my gifts."

Arthur glared at his servant, his heart thundering. He would not admit how every word Merlin had said was true.

"Magic is not a gift." He said coldly, the word slipping of his tongue with ill hidden disgust. "Magic is a disease." Arthur pushed down the guilt that swelled from the flinch that Merlin let off. "Magic is an infection that leaks into everything, destroying everything. It kills people."

"Not me, Arthur I wouldn't." Merlin defended. "You have known me for months, I have served you without question, I have been your friend. Arthur I have been your lover-"

"Don't!" Arthur shouted, clenching his fist. "You are nothing to me, least of all my lover." Arthur's words slipped off his tongue easily. "You never even were, you were an easy lay Merlin, a release. Nothing more."

"You don't mean that." Merlin whispered, hurt cutting through his chest like a blade.

"I don't?" Arthur challenged, looking down at Merlin as he towered over him. Merlin shook his head mutely, afraid his words would fail him. Arthur's hand gripped his forearm harshly, his fingers digging through to the skin underneath. He would certainly be leaving behind a mark.

"I could never be in love with someone like you." Arthur hissed. "You were _nothing_ and you shall remain that way."

Merlin's heart seemed to stop in his chest, pain swelling up until he could feel it clog his throat. A pit of despair settled around him until he felt dizzy from it's pressure.

"How do you expect me to be able to look at you after this?" Arthur roared, his grip tightening even more. "You are sick in the head, deluded, if you think you can fool me with your lies." With such force that Merlin lost his footing, Arthur pushed the boy away. Merlin's elbows scraped painfully across the exposed stone, his hands instantly stopping his body from rolling over. Tears brimmed in Merlin's eyes as the brief thought of losing his baby crossed his mind, more tears coming as that was replaced with the notion that he was losing Arthur.

"Arthur please." He begged, his voice nothing more than a whimper and a plea. He couldn't let this happen. Arthur glared down over him.

"Leave." He threatened low in his throat. "LEAVE!" Arthur's hands went to his sword in a movement only a Knight could pull off so fast, the blade glinting in the light as it pointed directly down at Merlin. Merlin gasped in shock his head spinning as he all but scrambled from the floor.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he backed towards the door, Arthur's sword trained in his direction the whole way. "I'm so sorry." The final shred of his heart shattered as he escaped through the chamber doors.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Anger flared in Arthur's chest, binding itself around him until he could barely breath with the force of it. Everything, _everything _he thought he knew had just been shattered in the space of one moment. There was nothing in the past few months of his life that he could be certain of, nothing that he could not look back on and now wonder if it was real. Was anything he knew real? The lie that he had been told, it was immense, so consuming that it was impossible to escape.

Merlin was a sorcerer. Merlin could do magic and he had told him. Arthur growled in his throat, his hands swinging his sword down sharply at the table nearest to him, the blade lodging into the wood as the force all but splintered it across from one side to the other. His hands trembled as he grabbed the nearest thing to him, throwing a chair into the opposite wall. It fell useless to the floor, pieces bouncing across the surface.

Item after item flew and fell. Wood splintered and metal clanged against stone but Arthur barely heard it, his head swimming. The chest at the foot of his bed crashed to the corner, his bed covers shredded as his fingers tore at them with blunt force.

"Stupid, idiotic!" He hissed angrily. "He should of told me!" He fumed to himself. "Nothing but lies, for months, just lies."

The contents of the jug on the table spread into the crevices of the stone floor as it was flung from the table. Arthur's body trembled with the exertion, and he froze to the spot, hands gripping the front of his hair tightly. He couldn't handle this, not one bit. A pain grew in his chest that he had never felt before, sure he had felt betrayal, there was something's that his birth brought to him that he could not stop. This, this was something else, something that hit him deeper. He had trusted Merlin, trusted him with his life and his reputation. Worst of all, he had trusted Merlin with his heart.

Arthur slid to the floor against the foot of his bed, his legs wobbling with the sheer effort to just trying to keep himself standing any longer. The past couple of months had taught Arthur a lot of things, the fact that his feelings for his servant far proceeded that of just a friend. There was something about the young man that was intoxicating refreshing in a way that made him feel more alive that he had ever been. His humour was like a light on a dark day, even his clumsiness was endearing. His smile, well that was just something else. It was so open and honest that it made Arthur's heart warm to just see it. Arthur smiled despite himself, his chest constricting with emotion as he did so. He had thought with Merlin that he had found something that he had been missing his whole life. A person that didn't just talk to him because he was the Prince, that saw him for _who_ he was not _what _he was.

The he had to spring this on him. What was he supposed to think? He couldn't just ignore it, ignore everything that he had been taught just for one person. could he? Arthur groaned in frustration, burying his head in his arms. He hadn't meant what he had said to Merlin, he hadn't just been a lay, he had been everything to Arthur for a very long time. Somehow he knew that Merlin would not hurt him or anyone else for that matter. He just didn't have it in him to do it.

What Arthur could not wrap his head around was why Merlin would make up such a story as to say he was pregnant. What did he hope to achieve from it? Unless, of course, he was telling the truth. Arthur was no physician but some things he knew, the fact that it was females who carried children was one of them. He could not even fathom how a male would managed it, they didn't have the right _equipment _for it for starters. Arthur grimaced at his own imagery. Sighing heavily he lifted his head, scrubbing a hand down his face. What if, _if, _Merlin was telling the truth. What if he really was carrying his child. A small life that was their's, a part of both of them. Arthur could just hear his Fathers voice in his head, the anger and rage.

Arthur's whole body felt weary and weak, sleep suddenly seeming like the best idea yet he could not get his legs to co-operate in getting him to his bed. He folded himself down on the floor, not noticing the cutting into his back or the sting of the cold.

…"Merlin." He whispered, a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Merlin's feet carried him without thinking as he ran through the corridors, the slap of his shoes echoing off the walls. His heart would have been thundering if it could even feel anything anymore. It felt like the shards of it were rattling in his chest, cutting with every move he made into his insides. He had never felt pain like this before, neither psychically or emotional. Not when Will had died in his arms, not when his mother had been on the verge of death because if his own mistakes. This was worse than anything he had faced put together.

Arthur hated him. A sob tore itself from Merlin's throat and it took every last ounce of his strength not to collapse to the floor there. He could feel the tears on the brim of his eyes but he would not let them fall, not yet, not here. He hardly saw the people he passed, servants attending to their own masters, a few of them casting him a concerned and confused look. Merlin thought he had seen a glimpse of Gwen but he had not slowed to acknowledge her. His feet slipped a little as he pounded up the stairs to Gaius's chambers, pushing into the door with such force that he stumbled as he fell through. He landed flat on his front, his already bruised elbows catching on the stone for the second time. He could not bring himself to even worry for his fall.

"Merlin!" Gaius cried in surprise, jumping up from his seat at his working desk. His face frowned in confusion as he struggled to help Merlin to his feet, feeling the tremors that were running through his young ward. "Merlin? What's wrong?" He asked, ushering the boy to sit on the nearest stall.

Merlin shook his head, the tears he had been holding finally falling free down his cheeks.

"Merlin." Gaius said more softly, a hand lying gently on his shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

Merlin shook his head no. No, he wasn't physically hurt. There was just this whole in his chest that he couldn't close, a whole that he opened himself with his own idiocy.

"Has something happened?" Gaius prodded, his eyes heavy with worry. he had never seen Merlin in a state like this before. His body was shaking, his skin pale and his eyes, his eyes looked like that of a man who had just lost everything. He grown to see Merlin as the son he had never had, the thought that something could diminish is usual shine was a terrifying thought to him.

"Merlin, talk to me _please_." He all but begged, the silence settling to heavy in the room. He was rewarded for his plea by Merlin looking up at him for the first time, if it was possible his face crumbled even further into misery.

"Gaius I'm sorry." Merlin said weakly, sobs escaping him as he spoke. "I messed up, I'm sorry."

"Has this to do with Arthur?" Gaius ventured. More tells fell down Merlin's face as the name left his mouth, another sob tearing through Merlin as he shook his head.

"Merlin, I need you to tell me exactly what has happened."

"I didn't mean to." Merlin said wearily. "It was a mistake and I know should of made sure he didn't see me."

Gaius's heart missed a beat in his chest. "He saw you use magic?"

"He hates me Gaius." Merlin cried. "He can't even look at me anymore."

"He just needs time Merlin, Arthur would never hand you over." Gaius tried to sooth, running his hand soothingly down Merlin's arm in an attempt to try and calm him. Merlin shook his head and pushed the physicians hand away.

"No, he hates me, I shouldn't of told him, I shouldn't." Merlin said adamantly. "He think's I'm insane Gaius, maybe I am. I don't know anymore." Merlin stuttered out, words now pouring without pause. "He doesn't want it, even if he did believe me he doesn't want it."

"Doesn't want what Merlin?" Gaius asked in confusion, the situation becoming more and more confusing as the seconds went by. Merlin's whole body seemed to shrink by as he regarded Gaius. He didn't know if he could tell him, he couldn't handle the rejection from yet another person. Not so soon. His eyes searched Gaius and it hurt to see how much sympathy was in them, how much willingness there was to understand. He only wished he could see that in Arthur.

"Merlin." Gaius coaxed again.

"I don't how it happened." Merlin said quietly, afraid if he spoke any louder he would not be able to say it. "It's not possible, I know it's not but I am."

"You are what?"

"I'm pregnant Gaius." Merlin whispered.

Gaius's heart missed a beat in his chest, his mind going blank for a split second as the words settled in. This was an impossibility, everything he knew told him so. He hesitated in his reply, an action that cause Merlin to spring up from his seat with another sob.

"You don't believe me either." Merlin cried, heading in the direction of his room on his already shaking legs.

"Merlin wait!" Gaius called, hurrying to catch up with the man. "I never said I didn't believe you."

"Why would you though? Arthur doesn't, he think I am lying. He wont even consider that it is true." Merlin said, collapsing to sit on the foot of his bed. Something in Gaius's head clicked.

"Who is the Father Merlin?" He asked seriously, the expression on his face the one he wore when he wanted the truth. Merlin's gaze faltered as he stared at Gaius with his mouth open slightly. He swallowed thickly.

"Arthur." He said, his voice no more than a breath. Gaius's eyes closed at the confession, a stab of pain in his old heart for Merlin.

"We will work this out Merlin-" Gaius tried to promise, cut off by Merlin laughing. It wasn't a joyful laugh,, nor anything close to the sound that Merlin usually let off. It was hollow, forced, the laugh of an empty man.

"How! I can't do this alone, what ever this is."

"Give Arthur time Merlin, he will come round."

"Who are we kidding? Arthur does not care, he proved that tonight." The act of voicing that fact tugged harder on Merlin's chest. "I cant do this, I wont. It has to go!" Merlin cried as Gaius's face saddened, misery settling into his heart for his ward as his eyes closed with his own tears.

…………………………

**Next Time **

_Arthur's head snapped up as a knock resounded through the room, his heart jumping for a small second._

"_Merlin?"_

…"_His heart is torn and broken, there is nothing that I wouldn't put past him to do right now." Gaius said sorrowfully. A spike of fear went through Arthur's chest…_

---

"_Find Merlin, find Merlin." Arthur's head screamed at him yet he could not get his feet to move him from his room. He didn't know whether he had the strength to do what needed to be done. _

…"_Your joking!" Arthur cried. "He could not be so idiotic!" …_

_---_

_Arthur's hand paused as he raised it to knock on the door in front of him, a stuttering sigh falling from his lips. Steeling himself, he pushed his way into the room…_

_There was no strength left in him to raise his head. His body lay limp against the bed as he felt the presence of someone tower over him, a tear trailed down his cheek as he waited…_

_---_

_Arthur's eyes fell on the side, widening slightly as he caught sight of the vile resting in top of its surface._

"_What have you done?" He whispered. _

* * *

**Review? All critique welcome, as are suggestions :)  
**


	4. Chap 3 Empty Vile

****

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the BBC, actors etc... if only they were mine**

**Warnings: Will be a slash, Mpreg**

**A/N : This does (for once) have a plot in mind and all will start to be revealed as the chapters go along. **

A/N : This is un'beta'd and i have a bad habit of _never _seeing my own mistakes when i try and check it so i apoligise now for all the spellings, grammar and such mistakes that are here :(

* * *

**Chapter Three - Empty Vile**

The next morning saw Gaius up before the sun had fully risen in the sky. It has taken well into the early hours of the morning for him to calm Merlin down enough to get him to rest. The whole night had been spent with him trying to convince Merlin to think things through more, to not rush into a decision that he could later regret. He was still not sure what to make of Merlin's confession. He knew though, that one thing he was sure of. Merlin was hurting and in pain, all of it cause my the young Pendragon Prince. He also knew in his heart, that Arthur could not be as cruel as Merlin described, least not truthfully.

It has not escaped him how close the two of the men had grown. They had stopped fighting, at least in any malicious way. They both always seemed to look happier, more at ease than they had done previously. Gaius had lost count of how many times he would see the pair around the castle, smiles on their faces. Even at banquets and feasts you always see Arthur talking with Merlin, disregarded the nobles to amuse his servant. Gaius had thought it innocent, he guessed he was wrong.

He knew he needed to see Arthur and make him realise what it was he was doing. It was no surprise to a lot of people how he would go for the answer that seemed easiest to him, respond in the way that was the most logical at the time. Sometimes this was an advantage for him, other times, like now, it was a flaw that caused more harm than good. He just hoped the Prince was willing to listen to him.

Arthur's back clicked painfully as he awoke, eyes blinking wearily as he took in his surroundings. For a moment he was confused to why he was on the floor, until the memories from the night before came back. He grimaced, using his arms to push himself from the ground, he winced as his sore muscles protested. Sleeping on the floor now didn't seem as much of a brilliant idea as it had the night before. Walking shakily on his feet he flung himself down on the bed, sighing a little as the softness eased his aches.

If Arthur had thought sleeping on everything would make things seem simpler than he was sorely mistaken. Nothing made anymore sense than it had the night before. The only thing that had changed he supposes was his anger. He didn't have the will to be angry, just confused.

Arthur's head snapped up as a knock resounded through the room, his heart jumping for a small second. His mind instantly went to one conclusion.

"Merlin?" He called out quickly, all but running to the door. It shocked him how much he wanted that to be the case, even if he was still bewildered about the man's intentions. Pulling the door open harshly a disappointed sigh escaped him.

"Gaius." He said tiredly, allowing the man to pass by him into the room.

"I need to talk to Sire, it is urgent." Gaius said without any delay, facing Arthur with a dead set determination.

Arthur stared at him for a moment, taking in the fire in the mans eyes. He didn't need to be a genius to know that the old physician was fuming, and that the anger he held was aimed at Arthur. Of course Merlin would of told Gaius everything, everything that he had told Arthur and everything that Arthur had done the night before. Arthur felt guilt bubble in his gut.

"Of course." Arthur said simply, gesturing for the man to sit down.

Gaius regarded Arthur carefully, taking in the pained way that the Prince held himself. The circles under his eyes indicated troubled if not little sleep, the paleness of his skin highlighting his obvious weariness. Gaius would of inclined to feel sorry for the Prince, if he had not known what had been said. It had taken a lot of prodding and persuading but soon Gaius had gotten Merlin to tell him everything that had been said. He had no idea Arthur could be so cruel.

"You know why I am here." Gaius said lifting his head.

"Yes, I can't say I'm surprised you came." Arthur replied in an emotionless tone, looking anywhere but the physicians eyes.

"Then you know what I am going to say to you."

Arthur sighed and crossed his arms loosely, his hands fiddling with each other behind the cover it provided. "He lied to me Gaius, you know the laws here. You know what my Father commands."

"Have you not defied your Father before?" Gaius challenged, leaning forward a little on his seat. "The majority of times for Merlin if I remember right. Why is now different?"

"Magic is forbidden." Arthur answered instinctively.

"Do not thing me a fool Arthur." Gaius said boldly. "That is not why you turned Merlin away."

"Then why did I?" Arthur said more harshly, looking up into the mans face squarely.

"You're afraid." Gaius said boldly, know full well that any comment from here on in could land him in the cells. That was not going to dissuade him in the slightest though. "This is something that you can't control or change and you never sae it coming."

Arthur's anger flared back up a small amount at yet another person telling him how he felt. "I am not afraid." He defended.

"Tell me Arthur, what is it about Merlin having magic that bothers you?"

"It is against the law." Arthur said sharply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides that." Gaius coaxed.

Arthur went to open his mouth but no words came out and it flapped uselessly before he closed it.

"Do you think he would hurt you?" Gaius asked, taking advantage of Arthur's hesitation.

"No." Arthur said quickly, surprising himself for a second because he truly believed that. If Merlin had wanted to harm him then there would have been opportunities over the past months, hell, all he had to do was stop saving Arthur all the time.

"Do you think he would hurt anyone else?"

Arthur shook his head mutely, his own thoughts still whirling around. Merlin had nothing to even suggest that he had malicious intentions. Arthur cursed himself as so many things seemed to slip into place. He knew one thing for certain, he knew Merlin was not evil, he was not here to harm the kingdom in any way. He knew one more thing, he could not let his Father find him, no matter what the cost.

"Gaius." Arthur said hoarsely. "I've made a terrible mistake." He said quietly, nervously looking at the man.

Gaius eyes softened at the clear pain in Arthur's voice, offering him the smallest of encouraging smiles.

"You need to talk to him."

Arthur shook his head, standing abruptly from his chair. "I can't, not after what I said to him." He paced the floor in a smooth line, his arms folding and unfolding across his chest. "I'm the Prince, I have an obligation. How can I hide this and protect him?"

"Because you know what is right, that is how." Gaius defended.

"I-" Arthur stuttered over his words. "I don't want to lose him Gaius." Arthur admitted.

"If you do not act soon, you will loses more than him." Gaius said strongly, knowing he has no time to beat around the issue. Arthur knows in an instance what he is talking about, but it floors him for a second to have to think about it.

"He really wasn't lying was he." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No Sire."

Arthur turned away from the man, taking a minute to sort out his thoughts. If Merlin really wasn't lying then it was his child he was carrying. He smiled a little at that, he could have a son or a daughter. It was then that his face fell, Gaius's words hitting him suddenly.

"What do you mean if I don't act I will lose more than him." Arthur demanded, spinning round on his heel.

"He does not want to bring a child into this world on his own, he wants to remove it." Gaius answered gravely, standing up from his seat.

"Your joking!" Arthur cried. "He could not be so idiotic."

"His heart is torn and broken, there is nothing that I wouldn't't put past him to do right now." Gaius said sorrowfully. A spike of fear went through Arthur's chest. He felt like ice had settled into chest at the very thought of Merlin committing such an act.

"Find Merlin, find Merlin." Arthur's head screamed at him yet he could not get his feet to move him from his room. He didn't know whether he had the strength to do what needed to be done. Gaius kept his face turned towards him the whole time, that damned expression on his face telling him that he expected Arthur to go. Arthur's legs wobbled as he shifted on the spot, half way between going and staying.

"Arthur." Gaius said sternly.

The Prince was out the door not a moment after.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Arthur's feet carried him steadily through the halls, his mind stuck on one goal. To stop Merlin. He knew if he thought about anything else then he would falter. He could solve this first, he could stop this first. Charging into the chambers, his hand paused as he raised it to knock on the door in front of him, a stuttering sigh falling from his lips. Steeling himself, he pushed his way into his servants room. The sight that met him was like a blow to the chest. Huddled in the centre of the bed was Merlin, his limbs folded up as close to himself as humanly possible. He had not changed from his clothes from the night before. Even from the doorway Arthur could see how pale he look, drained and defeated. Arthur's feet were soft on the floor as he hesitantly approached the bed.

Merlin curled his legs up further a she heard someone come into the room. He knew it was not Gaius, he would recognise the old mans steps. This was someone else. There was no strength left in him to raise his head. His body lay limp against the bed as he felt the presence of someone tower over him, a tear trailed down his cheek as he waited. He did know what he expected but the hand that lay on his shoulder was not it. His body reacted without thinking, flinching away from the touch and springing up from his side. His back pushed as far to the top of his bed as he could, his eyes widened as looked at the man who had entered his room.

"Arthur?" Merlin said weakly, his throat thick as he spoke.

"One and only." Arthur tried to say jokingly, but the effect was lost as his features fell into a look of despair. Merlin looked so lost in front of him, afraid. He had done this to him.

"If you've come to hand me in then kindly don't drag it out." Merlin said with very little emotion, his eyes seeming dead in their sockets.

"I'm not handing you in." Arthur replied simply, tentatively reaching out to lay a hand on Merlin's arm. Merlin shrunk back even further, a fear settling into him that he couldn't shift. "Merlin." Arthur said sadly standing up from where he was perched on the bed and leaning near the window.

"I made a mistake last night." He admitted softly, staring out of the window. He was not used to having to do this, he wasn't sure he could look at Merlin when he did. "I shouldn't of reacted as strongly as I did, I should of listened to you first."

Merlin didn't say anything in return, staring at Arthur's back with a hint of confusion on his face.

"You have to understand," Arthur continued, "It is not easy, everything about this is complicated." He sighed. "I can't hand you in, no matter how much my head is screaming at me that I should."

A sharp intake of breath was the only indication Arthur had that Merlin had heard him and was even paying attention. He still couldn't bring himself to turn round. "I didn't, what I said last night, I didn't mean it." Arthur hardly ever stuttered over his words. "I was angry and confused, everything was happening so fast, but you have to know, there was no truth in it."

"I believe you." Merlin said so softly that it might not of even been said, his voice was filled with no doubt, just plain conviction. Arthur smiled a little at the blind trust that his servant held on him. Arthur's fingers rain idly across the wood on the window sill, not sure where to go from here. There was still not solution. It seemed Merlin was going to choose the path of their conversation for himself.

"Do you believe me?" Merlin asked, his voice taking on a stronger tone.

"I saw you put on fire, I think believing you is not the problem." Arthur replied with too much ease, because he knew what Merlin was really asking. Even though it was the whole reason he had come down here, it did not make facing it anymore easier.

"No Arthur." Merlin said, sadness creeping back into his voice. Arthur felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Its not meant to be possible." Arthur said quietly. "Yet, there are many things that are not meant to be possible." Arthur hesitated, knowing his next sentence would determined everything from here on out. He breathed deeply, turning to Merlin with his face set.

"I believe you."

Something warm seemed to spread through Merlin's chest as Arthur's eyes connected with him, the words covering Merlin with a new found sense of hope. Arthur believe him, he didn't think he was losing his mind or lying to cover himself. A small smile turned at the corners of Merlin's mouth, it felt strange after crying for so long, until it formed into a proper smile, his eyes lighting up. Arthur's face mirrored his, the Prince's smile sincere as he once again approached Merlin, sitting on the edge of the servants bed. This time Merlin didn't flinch as Arthur took his hands, encasing it in his own.

"I believe you." Arthur repeated. "and I'm not going anywhere, we're going to work this out together."

Merlin felt small tears prick at the corner of his eyes at the Prince's words. Arthur laughed a little, using his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"You know for a moment, I thought I was too late." Arthur said solemnly, "Gaius told me you wanted to get rid of it." Arthur frowned as Merlin's face seemed to fall a little, his eyes darting nervously a space to the left of him. Arthur's eyes fell on the side, widening slightly as he caught sight of the vile resting on top of its surface.

"What have you done?" He whispered, his eyes widening in shock. Merlin's hand trembled in Arthur's, his head shaking but no words coming out.

"Merlin!" Arthur said with urgency, grabbing hold of Merlin by his shoulders. "What did you do! Tell me!"

More tears rolled down Merlin's face and he continued to shake his head, his breath catching as he forced words out. "I couldn't do it." He choked. "I didn't, I tried but, Arthur I didn't drink it."

Arthur felt the fear that had claimed his chest lightening the smallest amount. "Are you certain? You are not lying to me?" He demanded, eyes still darting to the empty bottle.

"I poured it away." Merlin said honestly, his hand desperately trying to take hold one of Arthur's. "I didn't drink it, I promise." Merlin whimpered as Arthur's arms came around him, pulling the sobbing man against his chest.

"I promise." Merlin said over and over, burying his face into Arthur, hands clinging desperately to him.

"Shush, its okay, its okay." Arthur soothed, feeling his own tears come once again. He did not realise to that moment how much it truly would of hurt him if Merlin had of done. Arthur decided right there and then that was going to do whatever it took to keep Merlin and his unborn child safe, consequences be damned.

…………………………

Next Time

_Merlin's shifted in his bed, frowning when his arm knocked into something very solid. He groaned. He was flattered, but this getting very ridiculous._

"_What the-!" Arthur cried as his arse collided painfully with the floor. Merlin clutched his sides from laughter, staring down at the fallen Prince. _

---

"_I saw it, I swear." Morgana cried, her eyes wide with fear. "It's coming, from inside the walls." …_

_Gwen stared in worry at her Master as words spilled from her mouth, her hands clutching frantically at the fabric of Gwen's dress._

"_The child, he will be the end."… _

_---_

_The castle walls shook and the ground trembled, the pounding of feet heard clear around Camelot. Around the walls, the roar that sounded was impossible to miss. _

"_Oh god." Merlin paled, the dished in hi hands falling to the floor with a resounding crash…_

…_Arthur's jaw hardened as he stared across the table at his Father. "I will not send them to their death."_

* * *

Review? PLEASEEEEEE!!


	5. Chap 4 Influx

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the BBC, actors etc... but my bday is coming up, can i have it as a present? lmao**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg**

**A/N : Omg, i am so sorry that this took so long to do! I seriously have it all planned out, know where it is going, but this chap, erg, it killed me! It was so damn hard to write.I've had the first scene for WEEKS and weeks but couldn't get any further. I finally said " no, stop procrastinating and write it". So i have no excuses if this is crap, but hopefully the next will come more easy than this did. :)**

**A/N : This is un'beta'd and i have a bad habit of _never _seeing my own mistakes when i try and check it so i apoligise now for all the spellings, grammar and such mistakes that are here :(**

**A/N : I have to say a very special thank you to AnalystProductions because i sent her a copy of the plan for my story with everything on it but like a spaz, i forgot to save myself a copy and the lovely darling still had it in her inbox and sent it back to me. Everyone say thank you to her or this would now be without a plot line :)**

* * *

Light shone through the small window in the back room, illuminating the bed that occupied a lot of the space. The day was just starting, the sun giving way to day earlier and earlier each week. Merlin shifted in his bed, frowning when his arm knocked into something very solid. He groaned, blinking his eyes open and wearily raising his head, confused for a moment in his still sleep state. He tutted in his throat as the source of his discomfort was discovered, hiding underneath the majority of Merlin's bed covers.

Merlin flung an arm over the front of his face, falling against the pillow again. He was flattered, but this getting very ridiculous. It had been nearly a month now since Merlin's confession to Arthur, since their relationship had been tested in the hardest way. The first couple of weeks had been hard, uncomfortable to say the least. Things were slowly starting to get better, much to both men's relief. The awkwardness they had first felt was slowing dissipating. Still, ever since that first night, Arthur had out right refused to let Merlin stay on his own. Every night he would come down to Merlin's small room and even smaller bed, in an attempt to keep an eye on him as much as he could manage.

It had been nice at first, to have Arthur so close to him. To know that he was cared for and that Arthur was protecting him for a change. It was a feeling that Merlin had relished, still did for that fact. There was only small problem that Merlin was finding harder and harder to ignore.

"What the-!" Arthur cried as his arse collided painfully with the floor, eyes springing open as he felt a foot push him unceremoniously from the bed.

"We don't fit." Merlin said through his laughter for what felt like the hundredth time.

Arthur pouted, a face he would only make at this ungodly time of morning, rubbing the sore spot where he had hit the floor. It was not the first time he had been awoken this way. Surprisingly, it wasn't getting anymore enjoyable.

"You should feel lucky you're with child or I'd be pushing you to the floor." Arthur threatened with no real feeling behind it.

Merlin clutched his sides from laughter, staring down at the fallen Prince.

"Stop laughing." Arthur said sulkily, perching himself back up onto the bed, balancing just on the edge. Merlin forced back his laughter and smiled as he leant over Arthur.

"I don't see why you insist on coming here every night, all you do is complain about how uncomfortable it is."

"How many times have we had this conversation Merlin." Arthur groaned, turning over and attempting to bury his head under the pillow.

Merlin tutted. "Too many." He grumbled before sighing. "I can survive a night without you." When no reply cam from Arthur Merlin sighed again, shuffling closer to the Prince's back and settling an arm around him.

"Arthur?"

"Hmph." Came the Princes muffled reply, though he did wiggled to allow Merlin to move a little closer. Merlin smiled, running a hand over Arthur's side.

"Arthur." He cooed, digging his fingers in and smiling as Arthur tried to squirm away from the tickling hands.

"Merlin stop." Arthur cried, trying in vain to keep his laughter in.

"Nope." Merlin laughed, all out assaulted Arthur's side with his fingers. Arthur couldn't help it, loud laughter spilling out as he twisted away, a grin plastered over his face.

"Merlin!"

Merlin squeaked as he found himself spun round, Arthur's body suddenly laying on top of him with his arms pinned above his head.

"That wasn't very nice." Arthur growled, a glint of amusement in his eyes. Merlin smiled innocently.

"You weren't listening to me."

"I tend to tune you out as much as possible." Arthur teased.

Merlin pouted. "That's not the way to treat the person carrying your child."

Arthur just grinned, leaning down and attaching his mouth to the skin of Merlin's neck, relishing the shudder that ran over Merlin's skin. Merlin's eyes fluttered in his sockets, his head tilting to the side almost without thought to give Arthur better access.

"You aren't going to make me forget." Merlin forced out, his voice breathless as Arthur ran his fingers lightly under his night shirt.

"Later." Arthur whispered, mouth hovering just over Merlin, their breath mixing as they spoke.

"Later." Merlin nodded eagerly, leaning up to capture Arthur's mouth with his own. Arthur's tongue delved into Merlin's mouth without waiting for permission, Merlin's meeting with equal fever. Merlin sighed contently, all thoughts forgotten under Arthur's skilled hands.

---

Gwen hummed lightly as she let herself into Morgana's rooms, playing idly with a petal on the flowers she had brought to keep in the room. The sun was warm through the window, signalling a pleasant day in Camelot. Gwen smiled as she set the vase down, going about cleaning up the chambers before her mistress awoke. She had been doing this job for many years now and it had not lost its appeal in the slightest. There was something very satisfying about knowing that she aided Morgana, that her help eased the ward in even a small way.

Gwen's heart jumped as the sound of a scream echoed through the room, the bowl in her hands bouncing on the cobbled floor.

"Morgana." She breathed, all but running into the chamber attached to the side. Her face saddened as she caught sight of Morgana on the bed, clearly in the throes of a nightmare like so many other nights. For weeks Gwen had watched as she suffered with them, growing worse and worse with each passing the day. The medicines from Gaius did little any longer to ease them.

"Morgana." Gwen tried softly, placing a hand on her mistress's shoulder. Her skin was pale and dark circles littered her eyes.

"No, no.." Morgana cried, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Morgana, it's just a dream." Gwen tried with more force, shaking Morgana's arm, hoping to relieve her of the horror she was experiencing.

"NO!" Morgana shouted in clear terror, her frame shooting up in bed. Her eyes were wide and fearful as they frantically scanned the room.

"Morgana, it was a dream, your safe now." Gwen soothed, trying to get Morgana to focus on her. Morgana's eyes were filled with tears as they stared at her, her hands fidgeting over and over on her lap.

"It's here, its already here." Morgana hissed, eyes locked onto Gwen's. "It's not right, it shouldn't, but it is. It shouldn't, it will be the cause of everything."

"Morgana…" Gwen tried, confusion in her eyes and she tried desperately to grasp any sort of meaning from her mistress's words. "It isn't real, it was just a dream."

"I saw it, I swear." Morgana cried, her eyes wide with fear. "It's coming, from inside the walls." Morgana's eyes suddenly scanned all around the room, as if the threat was lying in wait for her.

"What is?" Gwen stared in worry at her Mistress as words spilled from her mouth, her hands clutching frantically at the fabric of Gwen's dress. Morgana shook her head, more tears falling down her face as the words seemed to clog in her throat.

"The child, it will be the end."

Gwen's eyes filled with fear at the conviction in Morgana's voice, a chill running up her spine that she could not explain as she knew that there was no doubt in her mistress's eyes that her dream was real.

_---_

Arthur smiled to himself as he walked the familiar halls through the castle, his footsteps light without hurry. There was a flutter in his chest that never seemed to diminish and he knew he only had Merlin to thank for that. The last month had been hard, to say the very least, and at the back of his mind Arthur knew that more would come to test them, but for now he was happy. He had Merlin, the only person he had ever wanted like this, he had a child on the way. Arthur smiled to himself, he was going to be a father. If someone had said that sentence back to him not a couple of months ago he would of laughed in their face, he could never be a father. Though here he was, it just under eight months there would be a little girl or boy for him to care for.

So caught up in his thoughts Arthur didn't notice as someone walked in front of him, there head lowered down so they could not see.

"Sorry." Arthur said with a smile as he realised it was Gwen he had just head first into. The girl wobbled slightly but stayed upright, her hands clasping a pile of clothes tightly to her chest. She kept her eyes down and hurried out an apology, moving to walk round Arthur.

Arthur frowned and grabbed her arm before she had a chance to move, causing the girl to look up at him in shock. It wasn't hard to Arthur too see the signs of tears under her eyes and the worry that was etched into her features.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused, concern leaking into his voice. Gwen had always been a good friend to Merlin and Morgana, he felt troubled that something was upsetting her.

Gwen forced a smile into her face and shook her head. "Everything is fine Sire." She tried to say solidly. Arthur didn't buy it for a second.

"Has someone hurt you?" Arthur demanded, his tone leaving no room for dismissal.

"No one has hurt me, I am-" Gwen paused at the look Arthur was giving her, she sighed and bowed her head. "I am worried, about Morgana."

"Why?" Arthur said now even more confused, releasing Gwen's arm now he knew she was not going to try and avoid him.

Gwen bit her lip nervously. "She has been having nightmares, she wakes up screaming almost every night."

"Does Gaius not give her potions to help?" Arthur queried.

Gwen nodded. "They no longer have any effect."

Arthur's eyes held worry for Morgana. He knew that she had long suffered with her nightmares to the points were she would lose sleep for weeks on end. When she was younger people would say it was from the stress of losing her Father, now though, it was getting troubling.

"What does she dream about?" He asked somewhere between worried and curious, Morgana would never before disclose the nature of her dreams to people, claiming that she did not remember. He never quite did believe her.

If it was possible Gwen's face fell even more, her eyes darting to the side nervously as if considering a way to escape from her situation.

"Gwen?" Arthur pressed sternly, watching as the girl seemed to let all her breath out in one go.

"This morning, it was odd, she kept talking about something coming, that it was in the walls. She said that it would be the end."

"What will be the end?" Arthur's voice dropped in level, something about the way Gwen was speaking sending fear through his chest.

"A child, she said a child is going to be born and it will ruin everything."

Arthur's heart skipped a beat in his chest, his throat closing up and his face paling at her words. There was no way, it just wasn't possible that Morgana was talking up his child, no one even knew that Merlin was pregnant. The man wasn't even showing yet and they were careful, or at least they thought they were.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak when many things happened at once, commotion suddenly seeming to spring from every direction as noise filled the previously quiet castle. The castle walls shook and the ground trembled, the pounding of feet heard clear around Camelot as people suddenly ran into any available. From their spot in the corridor, both Arthur and Gwen's eyes widen with shock and surprise, the roar that sounded was impossible to miss.

---

Merlin's hand idly lay on his stomach as he made his way into the castle kitchen, dropping the plates from his other arm into the sink. Arthur had made sure he was required to carry much less around in his state, but it would be all too obvious he stopped appearing for his chores completely. The room was filled with chatter and Merlin smiled. The people in the kitchen were friendly and it was were all the servants had a chance to enjoy themselves in-between their work. Merlin hummed as he set about washing out the dishes from Arthur's breakfast, smiling as some of the kitchen girls walked past.

His eyes lingered on a group sitting close by, giggling at some joke he could not hear. His hands slipped across the surface of the dish as a roar unlike anything he had ever heard sounded through the walls. The kitchen girls screamed and pots clanged to the floor as people jumped in fright, the air suddenly thick with tension and shock. Something in Merlin tingled and Goosebumps spread over his arms. He didn't know how, but somehow, he knew that noise was not of any normal beast of Camelot. He knew it was magic. Only one thought went through Merlin's head as he heard the sound of footsteps running in the surrounding corridors. Arthur.

"Oh god." Merlin paled, the dishes in his hands falling to the floor with a resounding crash, his feet al but skidding as he dived out of the kitchen.

---

The Throne Room was a flurry of movement as Arthur stormed through the doors, eyes frantically searching out his Father and King. His face hardened as he spotted the man across the room. Marching over he caught whispered sounds from the men in the room, snippets about monsters and magic. Arthur's blood chilled ever so slightly.

"Father." Arthur said boldly, stopping in front of Uther.

"Good, Arthur, you need to gather the guards immediately, every single one of them." Uther demanded, eyes barely looking up to acknowledge his son.

"What is out there?" Arthur said as if he had not even heard his Father.

"We do not know." Uther said, studying a report that a guard had just handed him.

"You don't know?" Arthur said surprised. "We should find out before I send my men to face it."

Uther's eyes were hard as they turned to look at his son, the gaze portraying the anger at Arthur's arguing.

"This creature has already swept through the outer villages, killed hundreds. It must be killed before it starts here."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "It is obviously more powerful than a normal creature of the forest Father."

"What are you insinuating Arthur." Uther asked with poorly disguised annoyance.

"I have heard people talking as I came here, the villagers that have seen it. It does not sound normal Father. They say-" He paused, knowing he should bite his tongue. "They say it is magic, we can not fight that."

Uther reacted in exactly the way that was expected, his eyes narrowing menacingly and his face flashing to anger.

"You will gather the men within the hour." He said coldly, turning back to his reports.

Arthur's fists clenched tight at his sides, his face setting in hard anger. It was like there was a filter around his Father's head, a blinder that stopped him seeing what was right in front of him. If the word magic was even muttered his ears would close and the topic brushed off like a pest. Arthur knew better.

Arthur's jaw hardened as he stared across the table at his Father. "I will not send them to their death."

"You will lead them into battle, or they will be sent on their own." Uther said without flinching. Arthur deflated in almost an instant, because he knew, he could not abandon his men, just like his Father knew.

---

**Next Time **

"_Where is he?" Merlin demanded, the terror in his force scaring Gwen as she pointed in the direction she had last seen Arthur go. _

"_I have no choice, I will not leave them." Arthur said sadly, hand holding softly onto Merlin's. "I'm sorry." _

---

"_Don't break ranks, we have to keep it in the square." Arthur shouted to his guard, hoping they did not hear the waver in his voice. _

"_There is a spell Merlin, one that will destroy the beast once and for all, but it is not an option." Gaius said, lowering his head._

"_Why isn't it? If it'll work I will do." Merlin said strongly._

"_You are not strong enough Merlin, with the child, it could kill you."_

"_I don't care." _

_---_

_Blue flames licked across the ground…. _

_The air hummed with heat and dust…._

… "_please don't leave me."…_

* * *

**Please please review, i take all constructive criticism in and i would love to make it better for you. :)**


End file.
